


Headcanons... yeah thats it

by assassinating_octopus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Allura (Voltron), BAMF Coran (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Headcanon, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I'm Sorry, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinating_octopus/pseuds/assassinating_octopus
Summary: i wanted to write something but im hella lazy soooo...this was originally gonna be just lance headcanons but it slowly turned into voltron headcanons, thats why theres a shit ton of lance in there
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Lance's Familia

**Family of Lance McClain**

  * Veradero Beach has restricted access for locals. My guess is that Lance didn’t go to Veradero Beach, just a close local beach, but got used to calling it Veradero because people knew that beach.
  * Lance knows spanish (not exactly a headcanon I know)
  * Sometimes he talks to himself in Spanish when he’s homesick
  * He has 4 siblings: Rachel (his twin), Veronica (older sister), Marco and Luis (older brothers)
  * Veronica and Rachel taught him his skin routine
  * He’s good with guns because his whole family know how ‘just in case’ yk Cuba and all that
  * He’s actually the second best shot in his family, Veronica is the first
  * Sharpshooter was a nickname from his family
  * They called Veronica ‘Sniper’
  * Luis married Lisa and had two kids: Nadia and Silvio and he regularly makes Lance babysit them
  * He is THE favorite uncle
  * So he’s the baby and the caretaker
  * His mom is the best cook in the world. Sorry Hunk but it’s true




	2. A brief view of the Galaxy Garrison according to Lance

The Garrison

  * His family is actually pretty poor and he hates it
  * He’s a scholarship student to the Galaxy Garrison
  * It’s a pretty common theme for immigrants to change their names to sound more american. Lance’s name is actually Leandro Sanchez. Lance was a nickname back home and McClain was a random street name that worked.
  * He moved to america only for the Galaxy Garrison, otherwise he never would have left Cuba
  * And OF COURSE he was self proclaimed rivals with Keith, who doesn’t want to beat the person they look up too.

Lance’s Image

    * He likes to be known as the flirty man hoe, who takes nothing seriously
    * A complete lie.
    * Well flirty yes. And man hoe yes (hes practically worked through half the Garrison). 
    * Lance is a slut, it’s a known fact
    * The only people he WON'T sleep with are people he’s close with, or wants to be close with, and assholes
    * But he take a lot of things seriously
    * He has ADHD so it seems like he doesn’t and he just took that and rolled with it
    * (Hunk has caught him crying out of frustration when studying on many occasions)
    * (he's a scholarship student for a reason)
    * The Tailor isn’t actually a good nickname to start out with, it’s derogatory to being from “Mexico”(cause these shit heads don’t understand geography) and sewing stuff because he was poor.
    * Lance turns into a sort of inside joke with his friends (and there are alot of them) later on in the school years
    * (Keith hears from the same bullies about someone named ‘Taylor’ who is ‘a nasty queer like you’ )
    * (he finally sees ‘Taylor’ walk out of the simulator with a nearly perfect score and realizes that he has a lil crush, just a tiny one)
    * (but this is before lance started getting popular and speaking good english and straightening his hair and wearing contacts and standing with good posture)
    * (when he sees Lance again, Keith keeps on getting deja vu for some odd reason) 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah comments? hope you enjoyed


	3. His Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> murp

  * As for place on the team… he MAKES the team
  * He's the connecting factor between all of them
  * Hunk is the other part of the glue. He’s the warmness, the sort of mother of the group, not really though. He also becomes fast friends with everyone, and everyone knows they can talk to Hunk.
  * Together Lance and Hunk take care of the team’s mental health
  * Lance’s real place though, the blue paladin’s job really, is keeping a level head in extreme situations (like REALLY extreme)
  * Shiro’s the leader and he’s calm, but every now and then, he’ll let his past trauma interfere
  * Keith just sucks at thinking clearly
  * Pidge tries to logic her way out of everything(sometimes that just doesn’t work)
  * Hunk panics
  * Allura gets angry
  * Lance can talk them all down, and he know which people can come up with a plan for the situation at hand
  * He’s also pretty decent at strategy
  * When Shiro is there, he leads the team pretty well except for the occasional whoopsies
  * When Shiro leaves and Keith becomes the Black Paladin, Lance is really hurt because he thought that he was the good leader that everyone needed
  * He still respects the Black Lion’s choice even though he doesn’t understand it
  * But then Keith and Lance kinda co-lead the team
  * Lance realizes that he does so much better and so much more when supporting the leader than at the helm and he realizes the Black Lion made the right choice



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed?


	4. I'm like the cool, ninja, sharpshooter

Lance the Goofball

  * He also is the guy that becomes the butt of the joke (not all the time but hey sometimes it cuts a lil too deep)
  * Insults from Pidge and Keith he can take, he knows that's how they show their love (again sometimes it cuts too deep)
  * It’s the less severe but way more (accidentally) accurate jokes from the team that he cant take
  * One time they were talking about Shiro’s PTSD and Keith’s abandonment issues and Lance was sharing what he knew (which is quite a lot) and pidge says “why do you know so much i bet ur one of those quirky girls who self diagnosis” 
  * Lance just gets up and leaves hes done with this shit
  * Everyone except Shiro and Hunk are laughing because apparently Lance can’t take a joke
  * Then they explain that Lance suffers from mild depression and ADHD
  * Everyone kinda just stops talking realizing that yeah maybe Lance can take a joke that was just too far




	5. Self care: Homie edition

How Hunk and Lance take care of the team

  * Lance is friends with Pidge and Hunk already, but he’ll get the rest of the teammates to join them one at a time
  * He starts this weird rivalry with Keith, and it stops Keith from isolating himself and lets him push himself against a worthy opponent
  * With Shiro, he was his hero and still is, but he knows him better now. Lance know a lot about mental health and will help him with his PTSD
  * Shiro and him will have talks about each other's mental health (which tbh is lacking in both of them)
  * He will do skincare and girly stuff with Allura and teach her about Earth and sometimes drag Pidge along
  * He’ll listen to Coran talk about his adventures and he’ll also teach him about Earth, they’ll reminisce together. Sometimes when Shiro gets too in his head, Lance will drag him along to clean with them and do some physical work and listen to people talk.
  * Allura and Coran also try to teach Lance and Hunk how to speak Altean, but Hunk gives up quickly
  * Lance is the one sure way to get Hunk out of a panic attack, whenever the other paladins find Hunk panicking they always try to find Lance first.
  * Hunk will cook or work in the engineering room a lot, and he’ll almost always have someone with him
  * When Hunk is working he will listen to the other person talk, or talk to them, or they’ll have conversations, it really depends, but it makes sure none of the paladins are feeling isolated and none of them are alone for too long
  * When the paladins need to talk they come to Hunk, he’s just happiness and sunshine ll rolled up into a really good hug that will never judge you
  * He tries to make their favorite foods too
  * With Keith, they discover that they both really like books, and they’ll discuss literature as Lance goes by rolling his eyes and muttering ‘nerds’
  * (Keith reads romance novels don’t come at me)
  * Pidge and him obviously have the supergenius thing going on, but they’ll spar together too
  * He doesn’t talk to Coran and Allura much, but sometimes Lance will drag him along to ‘girl nights’ with Allura and Pidge or to clean the castle with Coran
  * They’ll split up the others stuff: 


  * Who makes sure Pidge has stopped working and is actually getting sleep 
  * Who times or watch Keith to make sure he doesn’t kill himself with the training robot
  * Who bothers Allura and Shiro into getting some rest
  * Who makes sure that Coran doesn’t accidentally isolate himself


  * They also organize team bonding stuff (not that nasty mindmeld thing)
  * Like movie nights and sleepovers and group manicures(everyone gets their color, Coran cried when he got his nails done) and board games and other fun stuff like that




	6. Techniques

Fighting Styles

  * Allura is strong and flexible and fast, she’s like a super weapon, the only person who MAYBE could take her is Shiro
  * She likes to wipe the floor with their asses, it might be her favorite pastime
  * Shiro and Keith have similar styles of fighting despite the size difference. They’re both strong and fast, they like to overwhelm their opponent to make them slip and reveal a weakness
  * Lance is flexible and fast, he’s not super strong, but he’s very unpredictable and energetic
  * Hunk is strong but slow, he makes up for it by enthusiasm
  * Pidge is small, and not a lot of soldiers are used to fighting that small of creatures. On top of that she’s quick and can jump pretty high, she likes to confuse her opponents to open up a weakness because she's not very strong
  * Coran doesn’t fight much, but turns out he’s a master at so many different martial arts and obscure weapons you can’t touch him.




	7. Oh thanks for checking in: ~im still a piece of g a r b a g e~

Shiro and Lance’s “fun” talks

  * Shiro has PTSD it’s pretty obvious
  * And with no therapist in space they have to make due
  * At first he just holds it in, and he’s really not okay, but he won’t burden the team with that
  * But Lance notices and one night he goes to Shiro’s room and spills all about how his depression and ADHD have screwed him up
  * At first Shiro’s like ‘oh no not another screwed up kid I can’t deal with another one’
  * But then Lance’s rant ends and he’s like ‘we’re both pretty fucked, we should talk about it, and I actually know a lot about mental health because of it, so lemme help?’
  * Shiros like holy shit maybe this won’t be such a bad idea the kids onto something
  * After that he gets better
  * Lance knows how to get him out of his flashbacks
  * Shiro knows how to get Lance out of his spirals
  * But they talk
  * Turns out that Shiro’s scar is from a muzzle, where it chaffed enough to break skin then got infected. Multiple times.
  * Anything covering his mouth is the worst trigger for him
  * Shiro and Lance work on it through exposure therapy, they start with Lance’s hand, then a scarf, then something bigger
  * He won’t ever be able to not have feelings of panic when something covers his mouth, but he eventually doesn’t freeze up and go into a flashback.
  * Another common side effect of PTSD is irrational anger
  * Shiro’s a calm dude he knows how to keep it cool
  * But he sometimes just rants to Lance in their talks about every little small thing that irritated him that day
  * They’ll talk about Lance’s depression too, and coping methods
  * Lance doesn’t cut, he used to though
  * And he still uses the scars that he has as grounding tools
  * Shiro helps Lance use other grounding methods instead of his scars
  * Just thumbing over the ridges on his arm and reminding himself that they're there when everything gets too much.
  * Eventually Shiro holds his hand as Lance gets the scars synthetically healed by Coran (idk weird alien tech)
  * Lance’s depression is the kind where you're really bone tired all the time and you just want to sleep or drop off the face of the Earth (or space whatever)
  * Not the kind where you want to die because you hate yourself, but if a car ran over you, it would be fine because no one truly loves you anyway
  * The homesickness doesn’t help
  * There are times where Shiro has had to remind him exactly why they are there, and that's why he can’t just go home to Cuba and sleep
  * It gets better for them both
  * Sometimes they’ll add other members into their chats
  * Because Keith has anger and abandonment issues, Hunk has anxiety, Pidge lost her family and a perfectionist streak a mile long, Allura and Coran lost their entire species and planet
  * They're all just kids in a war, trying their best
  * and as Pidge likes to say "mental illness is an unpredictable bitch"




	8. Home of Sexuals

Sexuality

  * Lance understands he's bi
  * He hasn’t exactly told his family, but he hasn’t exactly not told them either
  * He sleeps around like he’s _trying_ to enforce the stereotype
  * But he’s not exactly comfortable with himself because of years of repressed feelings and religious figures telling him its a sin
  * (and it's weird because he's completely chill about other people because ‘they won't go to hell, they're too good for that’ ‘me on the other hand…’) 
  * Just that good old slight internalized homophobia
  * When Shiro finds out about Lance he’s like ‘holy shit the gays do flock together’
  * Pidge is ace, she’d rather focus on robots than anything, but she’s also nonbinary, still okay with sh/her pronouns, just sometimes prefers they/them
  * Hunk is pan, he has a fucking rock as a girlfriend, of course he’s not gonna care about gender
  * Allura and Coran are hella confused by this ‘sexuality’ thing their paladins keep talking about
  * On Altea people just respected each other's choice in partner like decent, well not human, beings
  * Keith is gay
  * He doesn’t really like to talk about it because it was always one of the reasons he was bullied
  * He’s come out to Shiro but that’s it. When he finally comes out to the rest of the paladins, they’re not surprised. At all.
  * Keith’s like ‘Guys how did you know?’
  * Hunk looks him up and down and says ‘Hunny, no man wears that much leather and isn’t gay’



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment if you have any criticism or ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> comments please I guess? hope you enjoyed?


End file.
